Iré en contra de la naturaleza por ti
by DN164
Summary: "No te puedo olvidar, por ello, no me importa que elemento seamos, iré en contra de la anturaleza por ti, encontraré la forma y esperaré lo que sea necesario. Es una promesa." Un pequeño One-Shot de esta linda pareja ¡Pasen, lean y comenten! :D


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Les traje un one-shot dedicado a una pareja que me gusta mucho: FinnXLa Princesa Flama, ya que, como verán, en mis otros fics no la he mencionado salvo un poco y dije ¿Por qué no hacer un fic de esta linda parejita si es tan tierna?**

**Así que, si, es pequeño y no sé, tal vez haga un fic como los otros de esta pareja hasta después, pero es solo una idea.**

**En fin, disfruten este pequeño One-shot.**

**Voy en contra de la naturaleza por ti.**

Ya era de noche, más bien de madrugada, y en Ooo todo estaba en silencio, en calma.

Jake dormía plácidamente después de un fantástico...y ardiente día. Pero Finn no estaba igual. Daba de vueltas en la cama, intentando dormir, pero no podía. Se quedaba sin manta y le daba frio, se tapaba y comenzaba a sudar. ¿Se debía a todas las quemaduras que recibió en el día? La respuesta le llevo a un pensamiento; la princesa flama.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió querido por una chica, y eso que ya se había resignado a que no era bueno con ellas y se soltó a llorar, mas tarde la princesa y él se estaban abrazando, aunque el contacto no duró ni cinco segundos, porque Finn se terminó quemando.

"_-Adiós, Finn...-" _

Eso fue lo último que le había dicho y lo que hizo que se le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos. Sonrió cuando le contesto a Jake que había pasado.

"_-Y… ¿Qué tal te fue con la princesa?- preguntó Jake, algo triste por su hermano._

_-Me abrazó y se fue- respondió Finn._

_-¡Wow!...y ¿Que sentiste?-"_

El humano sonrió bobaliconamente y miro hacia donde se había marchado la princesa llama. Un brillo como pocos le inundo el rostro y contento de haber recibido ese ardiente abrazo, respondió:

"_-Dolió...-"_

Y aun le dolía, pero no la quemazón, sino el pecho. La única chica que le prestaba atención y la naturaleza intervenida, definitivamente era un sucio juego. Se sentía diferente y no era una reacción como cualquiera.

Con la Dulce Princesa había hecho de todo, y en su compañía se intento portar diferente a lo que era. No funciono. Intento mostrarse mas maduro, incluso inteligente...tampoco funciono. Ahora que lo pensaba era desgastante estar al contentillo de la princesa, tal vez por eso cayó en esa depresión que llevo a Jake a conseguirle a alguien.

Marceline tampoco era una opción. No porque le resultará fea, al contrario, era tan sexy y temeraria...tal vez su misma sed de aventura era lo que los separaba. Era genial salir con ella, aunque cada vez que lo hacía les pasaban las cosas mas feas; ¿Como olvidar donde casi mueren los dos solo por acompañarla a una reunión de su padre en la Nocheosfera?

Aunque no le podía negarle, porque realmente la pasaba bien con ella. Y así prefería tenerla, sin estúpidas hormonas en su camino. Solo buenos amigos en busca de aventuras y más aventuras.

Pero lo que sentía por esta princesa era diferente, no se podía comparar para nada a cualquier sentimiento que se pareciera lo que pasaba con la Princesa flama.

¿Cual seria su nombre? La Reina de los vampiros se llamaba Marceline, y la dulce Princesa se llamaba Bubblegum. Ella debía tener un nombre también. Ni siquiera pudo saberlo.

"_¿Irás en contra de la naturaleza por mi?"_

Esa pregunta le resultaba tan triste, pero le dejaba ver la realidad. Fuego y "agua". Al final él acabaría apagándola, y ella carbonizándolo. Era raro que se sintieran así, atraídos el uno por el otro. Iría en contra de la naturaleza por ella, buscaría el modo, hasta entonces debería encontrar algo que le recordara a ella por lo menos. Hasta entonces, pensaría que ella lo esperaría. Se dio cuenta de que unos rayos se comenzaban a colar por su ventana...era la luz del amanecer.

"Ella es radiante", pensó, "Como el sol, eso me recordara a ella. El sol."

Algunos rayos comenzaron a hacerse mas fuerte y abrasaron a Jake, quien despertó al sentirlos. Se enderezo, bostezo y miro a Finn, quien ya estaba de pie.

-¿Que onda, bro?- saludó el can.

-Buenos días, Jake. ¿Como amaneciste?-

-Bien- contestó el perro- ¿Y tú? ¿Todo en orden?-

Finn sonrió, aunque en realidad no durmió nada, pensar en la bellísima oportunidad que tenía y con los rayos del sol acariciándole las mejillas lo hacían sentir...fresco, pero también, un calor agradable en su cuerpo que le hacia cosquillas. Ése era su recuerdo.

-Algebraico, Jake, algebraico...-

Reino de Fuego...

La Princesa Llama miraba por la ventana, suspirando, resignada y triste por Finn. ¿Tendría alguna vez la oportunidad con el? Era casi seguro que si. Sonrió contenta al recordar:

"_-¿Irás en contra de la naturaleza por mi?- preguntó, sorprendida por el valor de ese muchacho._

_-Si- respondió sin titubeos ni nada."_

Eso le devolvió la esperanza.

-Papá ¿Cuando crees que llueva?- pregunto a su padre, el cual estaba cerca.

-No lo se, hija- respondió su padre con sinceridad.- Supongo que falta algo de tiempo. Habrá que esperar.-

La princesa sonrió. Así como Finn la recordaría a través del sol, ella lo haría con la lluvia. Eso le recordaría a su suave y tierna naturaleza.

-Está bien- respondió, esperanzada-Esperare lo que sea necesario...-

**FIN.**

**Listo, aquí esta, espero que no le haya parecido un poco raro, pero como verán lo hice en un momentito de inspiración que tuve, aunque es casi seguro que mi idea de un fic completo con esta pareja estará en mis proyectos, Ahí luego veremos jaja ;)**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ¡Comenten!**

**Bye :D**


End file.
